Infinate Stars- REMAKE
by popsoda2121
Summary: REMAKING FROM MY OLD STORY: INFINATE STARS A new girl was seen with the Callings, the president, and Jun! What'll happen when the MARs see the Callings get an sweet peck from the mysterious girl? When they confront her, they are met something entirely different. A girl with a past that should be forgotten. Now when past catches up with a future, what'll happen?


Hiy you guys! Have you read Infinate Stars? This is like a remix for it. Hope ya all like it!

* * *

Aira

I ran toward the Prisma shop as fast as I can, well if you call me trippimg over my own feet ever thrity seconds even fast.

Just about an boy a bit older age(BTW: THE GIRLS ARE SIXTEEN THE BOYS ARE EIGHTEEN) in a hugw trench coat and a hat covering his eyes, was closing the doors, "H-HEY WAIT! YES YOU! I NEED TO GET SOMETHING!" I yelled frantcially waving my arms, my eyes wide behind the blue tinted glasses.

Ever since I became Prisma queen, its been hardee for MARs to keep up with the disguises, especially when your an average klutzy girl that manages to spill and trip everything she does.

"Sir! Please dont close the-Eh! Shou kun!?" before I could say more, Shou kun put his big hand in front of my mouth

"MHFHBGUNSL!" i mimmbled as best as I can.

"Hey hey...calm down. We dont want more attention as there already is" his eyes flasged over to the small crowd of eyes looking upon us

"Uh...Ahem Nothing to see here, move along please. move along." Shou sam said in an deep voice

Some left, but others were still looking strangly at us, so then Shou san moved me toward the back of the shop

"Hey, now that there arent any weird faces looking at us, watch ya need?" Shou kun said grinning

As soon as he let down his hand, i took a breath, "WHY DID YA DO THAT?! I COULDNT BREATH YA KNOW!" i yelled at him

"Whoa, haha ok ok. But seriously what do you need? I have to go on a formal meeting with the others and the prez" he said seriously

"I need to shop for thirty minutes tops, its for my twin sisters birthday!" I exclaimed putting up three fingers

"Thier birthday is this weelend amd I cant come tomorrow or the next day since i have a packed schedule

"Oh geez...I have to go...hey what about this, ill give you the keys, get what you need and lock when you leave ok?"he smiled giving me the golden keys of my happiness

"Really?! YES! THANK YOU!" I jumped up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him tightly

"Hah Look though I have to go, see ya tomorrow!" he chuckled walking away

"Bye" I waved before running into the shop

I turned on the lights and groaned. I picked up mybphone and dialed, " Hey you guys? ya..."

* * *

"Explain to me why I' m here again?" Mion chan said checking her nails

"We' re here since the twins birthday is this weekend and she cant shop anyother day since we have a packed schedule" Rhythm said engetically

"Yea..." I said distractedly looking all through the cutest clothes

I picked one up and instanley slid down to my knees,"Oh why oh why is this shop so Cute!"I cried

"Dont worry, I know we' ll fknd something good." Mion chan said looking at the clothes

"But EVERYTHING IS GOOD HERE!" I cried

"Hey! What about this?" Rhythm chan said across the shop

there in her hands were to bears one dark velvet color amd one dark orange color, there was white spots in the drak red one and blue spots on the dark orange one. They both had pink and gold rimmed ribbons tied to their necls, and in there hands was an hearts the red one said, " LUV U! Hope you have a GREAT day!" and the orange one said," I LOVE you LOTS! Happy wishes!" In fancy wrting

"Percfect!" We all exclaimed

I grabbed a bag from the counter and put the right amount of money into the cashier

"Yes! I'm done!" I clapped happily

We locked th doors, with two pick bags in hand, and walked happily untill we passed the resturant,'_Louise Clementime"_

There was the Callings and the Prez as well as her adopted brother, laughing amd discussing about something. Otwas perfectly fine until a dark haired brunette came up in a slim sparkley silky dress, that trailed the floor alittle her face absolutely flawless with little make up amd her dark chocolate brown hair tied up high. She said smiledat everyone, surprisingly everybldy smiled back too, then the mystery girl kissed the Callings cheecks, with them not minding either too...

* * *

Review VERY WELCOMED! And some critizing ones too, so I can help it fit best to your flavor!


End file.
